


when the sand runs out

by simplydreaming



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Family, Spoilers, and this happened, angsty, i am angry at flynn, season 4 ep 6, watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplydreaming/pseuds/simplydreaming
Summary: Eve Baird is doing her hardest to be strong. But how can she be when her Librarian is no longer by her side?





	when the sand runs out

**Author's Note:**

> FLYNN CARSEN IS MY BABY AND I HAVE SO MANY FEELINGS RIGHT NOW

Eve cradled his tethering ring in her palm. She stared at it for a minute before looking up at Jenkins. “This is all he left? No note, no message, no nothing?”

Jenkins cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I’m afraid so.”

“No,” Eve shook her head. “No. There is no way he would just, just go, just leave us. This can’t be right, Jenkins. No. It’s Flynn. He’ll be back.” She looked around the annex, her eyes settling on anything but Jenkins. If she met his eyes, she would see the truth and she wasn’t ready for that.

“Colonel Baird, if I may, Flynn Carsen—” 

“Is no longer my responsibility, yes. You are correct, Jenkins. When he comes back, he will be. Until then, I have three other Librarians to take care of.” Eve nodded her thanks and walked briskly out of the room. She knew she wasn’t prepared to hear what Jenkins had to say.

She didn’t even realize where she was headed until she was through the doors to the Library. She stopped in front of Excalibur. The sword even seemed a little down and Eve thought that it knew just how she was feeling. 

“I guess he left you behind too, Cal.” Eve frowned. She placed Flynn’s tethering ring next to the sword. “Take care of that for him.” Eve shook her head, her blonde hair swinging as she did so. “I can’t look at it.” 

Cal made a whining noise.

Eve nodded in reply. “He hurt me, too.”

She walked back into the annex, meeting the gazes of all three Librarians. Suddenly, being in the annex felt suffocating. Everything in there reminded her of Flynn and the fact that he was gone. She felt like she couldn’t breathe.

“I thought you and Flynn were going bowling?” Cassandra asked, leaning against the table with a book in her arms. Jacob sat across the room at the desk, typing on his computer. 

“Yeah, Flynn had been bragging about how polished his ball was.” Ezekiel rolled his eyes as he walked over to Eve from the stacks. “I’m so glad he’ll finally stop. He’s not as good as a bowler as he thinks he is.”

Jacob raised an eyebrow. “You know, come to think of it, I haven’t actually seen him today.” He closed his laptop and he and Cassie walked over to Eve and Ezekiel.

“Yeah.” Eve took in a deep breath, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. “About that. I have something to tell you and I would appreciate it if no one would say anything until I’m finished—and that means you Jones.” Eve shot him a look and Ezekiel held up his hands in defeat. She swallowed thickly and her gaze became glued to the floor. “Jenkins told me something a few minutes ago. I’m sorry to have to tell you guys this but Flynn is gone. He left the Library. Yes, I am fine, yes, we will be fine, and no, we are not going to look for him. I know this may be hard to accept but we have to. Now,” Eve looked up from the ground, finally meeting their eyes again. “Any questions?”

Cassandra was crying. “No,” she sputtered. “Flynn can’t, no, he—he wouldn’t, the Library, home. This is, this is family. Ours. He wouldn’t.” 

Jacob put an arm around Cassandra and she curled into his side, sobbing. He glared straight ahead, not meeting anyone’s gaze. His jaw was set into a frown and Eve could see anger radiating off of him in waves.

Ezekiel crumpled to the ground, his eyes tinged with pink. He asked the one question that Eve had been asking herself since she found out. “Why?”

That one word was strong enough to break the barrier Eve had so carefully constructed when she heard the news and she, too, fell to her knees. “I don’t know, Jones.” Her hand went to her mouth as tears began to stream down her face. “I don’t know.”

Eve’s wall crumbled completely as her Librarians, her team, wrapped their arms around her. Jenkins came around the corner, and without saying a word, wrapped his arms around them, too. She knew that no matter what came next, no matter what else they had to face, she had her family.

And they had her.


End file.
